My Immortal
by kami's butterfly
Summary: First in a series of songfics that I plan on doing.  Of course, that is if you all think I've done a good job with this one.  I wrote it all in one sitting, very late at night so I apologize now.  Anyway, it's placed after the War, disregarding DH...HD


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, nor do I own Harry Potter. But I'd like to! Anyway, this is the first songfic I've written and I liked doing it. I hope that I can continue to write songfics. Enjoy!

**My Immortal**

_'I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed__ by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave__I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here__And it won't leave me alone'_

Silver eyes couldn't bear to take in the equally gray headstone that his feet had unconsciously taken him to again. There was a slightly wilted rose clutched in his right hand and as he closed his eyes, he sank to his knees. The cold stone didn't move, but it caught his weight and held him, just like the arms of his lover had done.

"You just had to, didn't you?" he whispered in what felt like a well rehearsed mantra. In fact, he repeated these exact words every time he found himself under this tree, its leafless branches reaching up to the gray winter sky, never to reach their goal. 'How symbolic,' he thought.

"Y'know, even though it's been a year, you're still here. I can feel you and the house still remembers you," the wizard whispered. "I'm glad, otherwise, I'd be terribly lonely. But, it's not the same. I really wish that I could feel you holding me again."

Smiling, he trailed his finger through the snow idly. When he'd finished, he was surprised to see that he'd drawn a heart and two sets of initials in the white powder. Tears welled in his eyes, tears that fell down the well-worn paths etched into his cheeks.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

Two men lay next to each other in an enormously large bed, entangled in the other's embrace. Pale, milk white melded seamlessly into golden copper and impossibly blonde mixed perfectly with jet black as the Golden Boy launched himself once more on his lover.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, more," the silver-eyed boy had responded quickly.

His lover smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah."

Green eyes twinkled dangerously as he ravished the pale boy's lips before moving on to his neck and chest and abdomen. Those amazingly soft, loving lips moved back up and found the other's lips instantly. The Slytherin prince could feel his lover's smile.

"My Slytherin love, Gryffindors are much better at loving than you Slytherins. I will always love you more than you could possibly love me."

"Is that so? And what if I told you that my love for you numbered the stars?" he whispered.

"I'd say that my love would outnumber even the amount of atoms that made up all those stars combined."

His Gryffindor lover was persistent. "Fine, then, prove it to me."

And their love making session started all over again with a renewed fervor, lasting until the sun had begun to peak over the eastern horizon. Eventually, they fell asleep with vows of love lasting until the end of eternity and beyond.

_'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When__ you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me'_

"Harry, shhh, love, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me, they just need time to think and let this all sink in. They'll realize that they were completely out of line and they'll apologize. Trust me, it's what you Gryffindors do, isn't it?" he added, trying to elicit some type of emotion besides the tears that were plaguing his boyfriend.

Draco sighed. It was needless to say that their 'coming out' reception had been less than warm. In fact, it had gone so badly that Harry was no longer welcome in the Gryffindor house. Ron and the Weaselette had both gone as red as their hair and started yelling while most of the rest of the Gryffindors just stared in horror. Harry had nearly been convulsing as he clutched onto Draco's hand like it was his only lifeline. Hermione was the only one still on speaking terms with Harry, but since she couldn't be seen with Harry without also being banished from the Gryffindor house, she was also isolated from him.

That had been a week ago.

"They, they _hate_ me!" Harry finally sobbed.

"No, they hate me," Draco firmly replied. "They just don't understand how their perfect, Golden Boy, could fall for the Prince of Slytherin."

Draco could only hold his shaking boyfriend and kiss away his tears. How those blasted Gryffindors could turn their backs on the person they had supposedly loved and worshipped so much, was beyond him. This was what he'd expected (and gotten) from the Slytherin house. But the Gryffindors were supposed to be _noble_ for crying out loud. Not backstabbing, loathsome creatures.

He vowed then, as Harry's sobs evened out and he fell asleep, that he would prove to the Gryffindors that he made Harry happy. That they should put Harry's happiness before their own, twisted views. That they should see him for who he is, not who they think he is. How he was going to do it, he had no idea, but for Harry, he do anything.

_'You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me'_

Draco was sitting across the room from the one person he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. He shook his head. 'No,' he thought, 'no…it's just because he's totally annoying and egotistical and clueless…yeah, cluelessly beautiful.'

There seemed to be a warmth that emitted from him and everyone smiled once they stepped into that bubble of glowing warmth that was completely Harry's. When his eye candy looked his way, Draco looked away. The glare had pierced deeper than the other boy could know. 'That's right,' Draco told himself, 'he doesn't like you. You screwed up your chances with him back in first year. You dolt.'

Once their class was over, he hurried out, intent on escaping from the Golden Boy and his cronies. As he walked down toward the dungeons, he could feel that warmth seeping from him, leaving his insides feeling as cold as his eyes. Then, so lost in his own thoughts, he tripped and fell down the last few steps, his books and papers going everywhere, not to mention that he'd really hit his head on that last step.

"Merlin," he cursed. But before he could do much more than rub his head in a vain attempt to placate the pain, someone was touching his arm, concern etched on his face.

"You?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hit my head really hard."

He watched in utter disbelief as Harry reached out a hand to touch the hurting spot. Draco smiled uncertainly, and, when it was returned, he felt that warmth spread through his body once more.

_'__These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When__ you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me'_

Draco looked back at the unmoving headstone. His heart broke a little bit more, as if that was possible. He would've given anything just to feel Harry's skin against his once more. He'd have given anything to hear his voice again. Anything. But the headstone just stood there, reminding him of what he'd lost and what he could never have again.

"I was always there for you, Harry. I held you and let you cry every night until your friends accepted us. I proved to them that I had changed. That I had become a better person just for you, that you were happy with me and that I made you happy. All those long nights when I had no idea where you were, off fighting Death Eaters, I was always waiting for you," he smiled bitterly as his voice broke. "I guess I'm waiting for you again…

"But will you come back to me? Or do I have to join you? I know you can't bring back the dead, but you're the freakin' _Boy Who Lived_! Lived! Harry, you lived! How could you die? How could you not come back for me?

"Don't you realize, I'm dying here, without you? I can't live without you. There's no one else in the world for me except you."

His hand clenched tightly around the rose in his hand, the thorns cutting into his skin, deep enough to draw blood. The pain didn't bother him. The blood dripped from his hand and stained the pure snow as he watched his life leaving him. It wasn't enough to kill him, Draco knew it, but any amount of life that he lost would bring him one step closer to his love.

_'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But__ though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When__ you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me'_

When his hand had stopped bleeding, Draco laid the flower down across his drawing in the snow. He pressed his cold lips to the deathly cold headstone. "Well, maybe I'll stop by tomorrow. But, if not, I'll see you soon, love. Don't worry, you won't be alone for much longer.

"I love you, Harry. I love you and I can't stand being alone any longer. I know you wanted me to be strong, to find someone else to fill the void you left in my life, but there isn't anyone else. I want only you. I'm sorry. But I can't stay away from you any longer. Happy anniversary, love."

He then turned his back on the grave and trudged through the winter snow. He would only return once more, laid to rest beside his only love. The mourners knew that the two were finally reunited, joyful despite the sad overtones. And, written in the snow was a heart with the initials H.P. + D.M. traced inside, a bloodied rose laying across the heart.

Hermione stepped forward silently and cast a spell to recarve the words on their now shared headstone.

UNTIL THE END OF ETERNITY AND BEYOND, MY IMMORTAL

AN: So, what do you guys think? I hope you like it. I'm sorry the ending is short and abrupt, but I like it...it seemed appropriate. Anyway, please R&R.


End file.
